This invention relates to a handy reader/printer apparatus and, more particularly, to a handy reader/printer apparatus for reading recorded information of a desired portion in a document and printing the read information in a desired portion on paper.
A conventional reader/printer apparatus having both reader and printer functions comprises a platen and a carrier moved adjacent to the platen along its longitudinal direction. The carrier has a reader unit and a printer unit.
Since the conventional reader/printer apparatus of this type uses the platen, however, the overall system is larger and is not handy. In the conventional reader/printer apparatus, a document to be read and paper to be printed with the information are both wound around the platen. Therefore, information cannot be read from a three-dimensional object such as a book, or the read information cannot be printed on a three-dimensional object such as a notebook.
Another conventional reader/printer apparatus of this type is a portable copying machine. The portable copying machine can only copy information on sheets present therein. A copying image cannot be formed on a desired medium at desired locations outside the machine as needed.